goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Goosebumps: Night of Scares
''Goosebumps Night of Scares ''is a mobile title developed by Free Range Games. It serves as a tie in to the ''Goosebumps'' 2015 film. The game plays in a first person perspective where the player must explore R.L. Stine's Haunted House in search for clues while hiding from monsters. The game features Jack Black reprising his role as R.L Stine and Slappy the Dummy and VR support. Story Twist seems too have ended up in R.L Stine's house, where Stine has been turned into a typewriter and instructs you to help capture Slappy the Dummy after he somehow escaped from his book, Night of the Living Dummy. Twist then goes around the house collecting the pages from Slappy's book so he can capture Slappy and end the night of darkness. Monsters and Enemies Slappy the Dummy: After you find all the pages, you need to find Slappy and capture him in the book. In later chapters, Slappy can chase after you and kill you as well. Will Blake: He is a very fast enemy and very hard to find a hiding spot when he starts coming. In chapter 4, Will can only come when Fifi starts barking. You can tell when he's coming because he barks. The Graveyard Ghouls: The basic enemy in the game, they're very slow and not too smart, so it's easy to outrun them. Their shrieks and moans are very disturbing but that's how you know they're coming. The Annihilator 3000: An enemy that shines it's red beam around the room it's in, being either the Living Room, Kitchen, and the Den. If you get caught in the red beam, the enemy will kill you. This enemy only appears in Chapter 2. Murder the Clown: An enemy that can hide in certain areas and can chase after you. If you hide in an area, and he is right next to you, he will kill you, so you need to make sure that you're careful around him. He makes a honking sound. Lawn Gnomes: There are 3 different types of Lawn Gnomes; Yellow Lawn Gnomes that can turn off the lights, Blue Lawn Gnomes that can steal pages, and Red Lawn Gnomes that can kill you. They are the only enemies that you can kill by tapping them to break them. Fifi the Vampire Poodle: This enemy will start barking at you if you stay in one place too long, attracting Will Blake to come find you. If you shut the door in her face, she will go away. Pages Main Game Chapter 1: You find the first page by the fireplace in the study, and the other two pages in the Bedrooms upstairs. In the bedroom on the left of the hallway, a blue Lawn Gnome is stealing a page, so you have to smash him to get it. The last page is in the room on the far right of the hallway, under the bed. Chapter 2: The 3 pages upstairs are in the same places as in Chapter 1 with the exception of the page in the bedroom on the left, which is now in the storage room. Downstairs, the first page is one the table in the living room. The second page is under the dining table in the dining room. The last page is on the top shelf cabinets near the stove in the Kitchen. Chapter 3: The pages from Chapter 2 are in the same places, with the addition of the 7th page in the attic, which is being carried by a blue Lawn Gnome. Chapter 4: The pages from Chapter 3 are in the same places, with the addition of the 8th page in the basement, being carried by a blue Lawn Gnome. Easter Eggs Whenever a new monster is introduced, their burnt books are usually in a room. By holding on it, Stine will announce the title, and usually give a hint on how to avoid the monster. Pictures that hanging up around the house are the cover art of different Goosebumps books in Chapter 4, when you enter the Basement, you can find the Cuckoo Clock of Doom, and by tapping it, you will respwawn all of the lawn gnomes in the Basement. Ending In Chapter 4, Twist finds the Clock from The Cuckoo Clock of Doom in the basement, which apparently Slappy has been using to repeat the day over and over so he could avoid being trapped in the book, which is why he won't stay in the book every time you trap him. After you complete Chapter 4, Slappy starts to mock Twist and Stine, when suddenly he starts to transform into a Coffin, and then into a log. Stine reveals that Slappy, having not read the book, didn't know that the clock also makes you age backwards, meaning that Slappy is stopped forever. Stine then immortalizes the story in his new book, titled "The Night of Scares". Bonus Challenge This chapter is unlocked after completing Chapter 4 of the main game. You need to go around the study looking for 7 pages, while avoiding Slappy and the red Lawn Gnomes. Slappy is very slow moving and usually takes him a while to find you. After you break the red lawn gnomes, they don't respawn, so you will want to destroy them while you can. The pages are scattered throughout the study. Some are very obvious to find like the page behind the boxes and on top of the fireplace, but the other 5 pages are behind books on the different bookshelves. When you collect the last page, you need to make sure at least one light is on, otherwise Slappy will run at you and kill you. Also make no yellow Lawn Gnomes are near the light you turned on, otherwise they will turn off the light.Category:Video games Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Slappy